


Taking Over

by BiffElderberry



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Edgeplay, Edging, Fantasy, Humiliation, Knifeplay, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shotgunning, Spanking, Throne Sex, Watersports, blowjob, consort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: “You’re kingdom has fallen and your king is dead,” the orc said, fixing Teyrin with a glare. “You have two options, join your king in death or work for me.” Teyrin barely had to think on it. He could do a lot more for his people alive than he could dead.“What would my role be?” he asked.“It seems to me you only have one purpose,” The orc replied, with a chuckle. “You will serve me in the same manner you served that useless lump.” He kicked the body on the floor for good measure.





	1. Deep-Throating

**Author's Note:**

> Last night, (October 1st btw) I was just checking my tumblr one last time before bed when I saw a post from kinktober. 
> 
> _well shit, I meant to do that this year,_ I thought to myself, as I reblogged the list to my kink tumblr. I looked over the list and decided that maybe I'll just write two on october 2nd. I jotted down a few ideas, closed my computer and turned off the light. I laid there for a few seconds - long enough for my cat to go to sleep on my foot, and then grabbed my computer. Inspiration had struck. 
> 
> So this is the first of my kinktober fics. My goal this year is to work all the kinks into one long story. So this is the intro post, and the first kink: Deep-throating! You can find the list over at [my kink tumblr. ](https://dragon-breeder.tumblr.com/post/178659686471/kinktober#notes) You can also either message me there (or comment on any of my kinktober fics) if there's any particular kinks from the list you would like to see me do to this poor guy.
> 
>  **Archive Warning Explanation:** I keep going back and forth on tagging Main character death. I'm going to keep it, someone dies at the end of this chapter, and it comes up a lot.

Teyrin had the most freedom of the men and women in the royal harem. He could leave the confines of the king’s quarters and wander the palace. Many days he spent in the throne room, lurking off to the side. Officially he was waiting to be summoned, in case the king needed a moment to relieve his more carnal needs. Unofficially he was keeping up with the kingdom, forming his own opinions on the matters at hand. 

And if more than once he ended up on his knees in front of the throne the king ramming his cock down his throat as the rest of the court hurried out of the room, Teyrin found he didn’t mind. 

It was one such occasion when Teyrin’s world turned upside down. Brennos had beckoned him over while the general was discussing the orc raids with the king. The royal announcer hastened to announce the end of court, as Brennos pulled Teyrin into his lap.

“You’re majesty,” The general interjected, “If I could have just a few more moments of your time, the orcs are getting more restless, there have been more raids, farther and farther into Athary.”

“Yes, yes,” Brennos said, waving the man off. “We will discuss this tomorrow.” He pulled Teyrin forward, kissing him hard, desperate. There was something about court that always wound Brennos up so. He was already undoing the lacing on his breaches, pulling his dick out. 

“You really should have finished your talk with the general,” Teyrin said softly. He had heard of the orcish raids from one of the cooks. Orcs from the mountains would frequently raid villages on the edge of Athary especially in the winter when food was scarce. They would ride into town and disappear with food, valuables, and sex slaves faster than the army could arrive to fight them.

“I don’t pay you for your opinion,” Brennos sneered, “I have advisors for that.” 

“No, my lord, you pay me for my skills.” Teyrin wrapped his hand around Brennos’s half hard dick, running his hand slowly up it giving a twist at the head just like the king liked it. “I am sorry if I overstepped.” 

The king sighed, leaning back in his chair. His eyes were glued to Teyrin’s hand watching him glide gracefully up and down his cock. 

There was a commotion outside the closed door. The sound of horns trumpeting from the ramparts. Teyrin’s rhythm faltered. 

“Why did you stop?” Brennos asked, eyes flying open to pierce Teyrin with his gaze. 

“The trumpets- I thought,” Teyrin stammered. 

“You are not here to think,” Brennos said. “Now get on your knees.” He gave Teyrin a push, not hard enough to knock him off, but it got the point across. 

Teyrin slid off the king’s lap, and onto his knees in front of the man. He bowed his head, a sign of loyalty to his king. They did this often. Brennos liked to have his cock sucked while sitting on his royal throne. 

Brennos caressed his cheek, catching his thumb on the bottom of Teyrin’s lip. He gripped his chin, pulling his gaze up to meet his own. 

“You have such a beautiful mouth,” he said, catching his thumb on the seam of Teyrin’s lip. He pushed his thumb in pressing down against’s Teyrin’s tongue. “Let's put it to good use, hm?” He pulled his thumb out, slowly, a small trail of drool connecting it to Teyrin’s lips. He patted him on the cheek, before leaning back in his throne, legs spread wide. 

Teyrin leaned forward. He kissed the cock before him, looking up to make eye contact with Brennos. He nuzzled against the cock, letting a trail of precome grace his cheek. He knew the king would like that -marking his territory as it were. Finally after a few more kisses he opened his mouth and let just the head in. 

He swirled his tongue around the head, tasting it, letting his tongue play with the sensitive tip. It was a precursor of what was to come. Slowly he took in more and more of the shaft, leaning forward till his nose hit the king’s dark curls. He could feel the head pressed against the back of his throat, but he didn't care. He had long since overcome his gag reflex. 

He didn’t let the cock stay fully sheathed in his mouth for long however. He quickly pulled back, letting it all slide out. He ran his tongue over the shaft, looking back up at the king with his wide innocent eyes. He was glad he had put some kohl around his eyes that morning. Brennos liked him like that - and liked it even more when the pigment ran down his face after a good face fucking. 

He swallowed the cock again, smirking a little as the king moaned. The king may be in charge of him, but he had him wrapped around his finger as it were. 

Suddenly there was a loud crash outside the door. Teyrin pulled back, turning to look at the door. He swore he heard the sound of swords clanging against each other.

He barely had a moment to think on it though as Brennos’s hand threaded through his hair, pulling him back to the task at hand.

“I said to focus on me,” Brennos hissed. He canted his hips up, forcing his dick down Teyrin’s throat. It was all Teyrin could do to focus on swallowing the cock in his mouth, as the king set a punishing rhythm. He pushed Teyrin’s head down as he thrust up with his hips, smashing Teyrin’s nose into his hip bones. 

Teyrin moaned, feeling his own cock hardening at the manhandling. He tried to convulse his throat, restricting it around the intrusion. He could feel tears welling in his eyes- not from terror at being treated harshly but from the stretch of his jaw. He looked up at his king, letting a few tears fall. 

He slid a hand down his own body, pushing it against his cock. He wanted to come so badly, but only with his king’s permission, and Brennos only gave permission if he came first. With that in mind Teyrin fondled Brennos’s balls, rolling them slightly as they drew in tight. Brennos was ready to blow his load. 

Teyrin whined, making a show up bucking up against his hand. Above him Brennos groaned, pulling him tight against his body. 

Teyrin heard the door to the throne room burst open as Brennos’s come hit the back of his throat. He swallowed dutifully, Brennos holding his head tightly in place, completely oblivious to the intruders. 

There was a thud, a splash of warm liquid against Teyrin’s face, a gurgling noise, and suddenly the hand against his head went slack. Teyrin scrambled back, the stench of blood filling his nostrils, but he didn’t make it far as he ran into a pair of legs.

“What have we here?” someone sneared. Teyrin’s heart hammered in his chest as someone grabbed him by the back of the shirt, pulling him up off the ground by it. He found himself face to face with an orc. 

The orc tossed him aside, into the waiting hands of two other orcs.

“Search him, make sure the whore doesn’t have any weapons,” the orc said, barely even sparing Teyrin a glance. He ascended the platform to the throne, pushing Brennos’s lifeless body aside before flopping into the throne. 

Rough hands roamed over Teyrin’s body, checking him all over. He whined as they squeezed his cock and balls extra hard, the pain going straight up his spine. 

“Nothing, sire,” the orc holding him reported. 

“Bring him here,” the orc on the throne said, he tossed a leg over the side of the arm rest, trying to find a comfortable position on the human sized chair.

“You’re kingdom has fallen and your king is dead,” the orc said, fixing Teyrin with a glare. “You have two options, join your king in death or work for me.” Teyrin barely had to think on it. He could do a lot more for his people alive than he could dead. 

“What would my role be?” he asked.

“It seems to me you only have one purpose,” The orc replied, with a chuckle. “You will serve me in the same manner you served that useless lump.” He kicked the body on the floor for good measure.

“I choose life,” Teyrin said color staining his cheeks.

“Very good, you start now.”


	2. Begging/Watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts for this one are begging and watersports (I couldn't choose between the two so I went with both!) 
> 
> You can find the kinktober list over at [ my kink tumblr.](https://dragon-breeder.tumblr.com/post/178659686471/kinktober#notes) You can also either message me there or comment here if there's any particular kinks from the list you would like to see me do to this poor guy.

Teyrin hesitated staring up at the orc on the throne. It was all happening so fast. He had never even been with anyone other than Brennos. 

“I said you start now,” The orc said, flipping aside his loincloth to reveal his dick. Teyrin was shoved forward by the orc behind him. Slowly he stepped onto the platform. 

“How would you want me?” He asked, eyes lowered. He heard a few chuckles from the orcs around him as the orc on the throne patted his thigh. Teyrin took a deep breath, climbing onto his new master’s lap. 

Suddenly everything went sideways as the orc pitched him over the armrest. Teyrin gasped at the move. The orc held onto his calves keeping him from falling face first into the ground. 

The orc slid him forward ever so slightly, catching his hips on the armrest, Teyrin closed his eyes, his face was only inches from Brennos’ body and he couldn’t look. 

“What’s your name?” The orc asked conversationally as he pulled Teyrin’s loose trousers down to reveal his ass. 

“Teyrin,” Teyrin replied. He could feel the blood rushing to his face as the orc stroked his ass. 

“Tell me Teyrin, did your king ever fuck your ass?” the orc continued, rubbing a finger down Teyrin’s crack, his finger stopping right behind his balls. 

“Yes sir,” Teyrin said, biting his lip. 

“It’s sire now,” the orc corrected. Teyrin gasped as he lightly slapped his balls, just enough to hurt, but not by much. “Now, did you like him fucking your ass?” the orc brought his free hand under Teyrin’s hips, grabbing his cock and giving it a light squeeze. He slid upwards towards the head with a light grip. 

“Yes sire,” Teyrin gasped. This wasn’t what he had expected from the orc. 

“Hold your cheeks apart,” The orc said. Teyrin shifted, moving his hands to pull his cheeks apart. He screwed his eyes shut, even harder. He could feel all the orcs watching him. “Did you come when he fucked you?” the orc asked. The hand that wasn’t toying with Teyrin’s cock slid down his crack, prodding lightly at his hole. 

“Only when he let me,” Teyrin said, his hips stuttered slightly. He had been well trained, despite the horrors of the day he was still ready to go. His cock was plumping nicely and all he wanted was to please his master.

“I like that rule,” The orc mused.

“Ah!” Teyrin’s eyes snapped open as the orc slide a meaty finger into his hole. He clenched down letting his muscles flutter around the intrusion. He whined low in his throat as the orc slide his finger deeper.

“Well, Teyrin,” the orc continued conversationally, “I’m going to keep that rule.” He let go of Teyrin’s cock, choosing instead to grip his balls. They fit nicely in his large hand, he squeezed slightly pulling another gasped from Teyrin. 

“Noisey aren’t you,” The orc chuckled.

“Yes sire,” Teyrin gasped.The orc crooked his finger, pressing it against his prostate. The pain and pleasure was swirling through his brain making it hard to think. 

“You’re taking my finger well,” The orc said, pushing his finger a little deeper before drawing it back slowly. “Think you can take two?” 

“Whatever you wish, sire,” Teyrin shuddered. He wasn’t sure he could, especially not dry. “My body belongs to you.” 

“Nice answer,” the orc chuckled. 

Teyrin’s back arched as the orc’s second finger pushed against his hole. He tried to relax, to focus on the orc’s other hand that was still lazily stroking his cock. 

“Ah, ah,” he gasped, panting for breath. Stars filled his vision as he slowly stretched, the orc’s second finger sliding in alongside the first. 

“By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be able to take my whole fist,” The orc warned. He spread his fingers apart, pushing Teyrin’s hole farther. 

Teyrin shuddered, he had never taken Brennos’ fist inside himself, and Brennos had much smaller hands. He didn’t believe he could ever take the orc’s, it would tear him apart. 

There was a shuffle as the door to the throne room opened and closed. Teyrin looked towards the door, hoping it was the royal guard ready to rescue him, but instead a blood splattered orc enter the room. 

“We’ve dispatched the rest of the soldiers and rounded up the servants,” the orc said, after bowing to the orc Teyrin was sitting on. “We have them lined up outside, ready for your judgement, sire.” 

“Very good,” The orc king replied, lazily pumping his fingers in and out of Teyrin, ignoring the little shudders that still laced up Teyrin’s spine. “Send the first one in.” 

The orc bowed again, leaving the throne room only to quickly return with one of the chambermaids in tow. She gasped when she saw Teyrin there, thrown over the orc’s thigh like that. 

“Your king has fallen,” The orc king told her. He crooked his fingers in Teyrin, seeking out his prostate. “You can swear allegiance to me and continue in your role or you can die. Make your choice.” 

“Ahh,” Teyrin gasped, the orc pushingmerciouslessly against his prostate. He couldn't help the noise that escaped. 

"I would rather die than work for the likes of you," the chambermaid spat, fixing a look of disgust on Teyrin.  “Anyone who would defect to you before the king’s body is even cold is worse than scum. That you would-” her words were cut off the orc king nodded to one of the orcs on the sideline. The orc quickly bashed the chambermaid’s head in with his hammer. He pulled her body to the side, as an orc led in the next servant. 

Teyrin lost count of the servants who were paraded through the throne room. Many choose death, their disgust with Teyrin evident. Some, like the cook and her two children, choose life. 

“Hold off on bringing the next one in,” the orc king ordered after the gruesome death of one of the stable boys. “Teyrin, do you want my cock?” He asked.

“Yes, sire,” Teyrin said, wiggling, trying to push back against the orc’s fingers. 

  
  


“Then beg for it.”

“Please, please sire,” Teyrin started, “I want your cock. I want you to fuck me, please.” He gasped as the king squeezed his cock. “In  my mouth, or my ass however you want to take me, please. Use me. Fuck me. Humiliate me. Fill me. Let me come stuffed full of your seed. Mark me as yours-” 

Suddenly the orc pulled his fingers free. Teyrin barely had time to whine before he was being manhandled up, off the orc’s lap. He landed hard on his knees in front of him.

“Open up,” the orc ordered. Teyrin opened his mouth wide, ready to swallow the orc’s cock.

Instead he felt a steady stream of piss hit his face. It ran down his cheek filling his nose with the acrid smell. He fought to keep his mouth open as commanded, even when a little splashed inside. The stream of piss ran down his chest, soaking his shirt. 

“Not good enough,” the orc king smirked. Teyrin leaned forward kissing the cock, like he always had after sucking Brennos off. 

“Strip him,” the orc king ordered. “Take him to the dungeons with the rest of them. Keep guard, don’t let him touch himself. Bring the next one in.” 

Teyrin didn’t struggle as one of the orcs lead him out of the throne room. This was his life now. 


	3. Edgeplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I fucked up a little bit with this particular chapter. My prompt options were "Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play | Edgeplay | Knife Play" and I was like "Oh Edgeplay, that's gotta be like edging right?" and so I plotted out the chapter with my orc dude edging Teyrin and then I googled it and I was very wrong. Edgeplay is instead extreme kink that toys the edge of safe/sane/consensual. 
> 
> I ended up doing a little bit of almost everything. This chapter features some sensory deprivation, knife play, asphyxiation and definitely edgeplay. Also more edging, because apparently I'm very into it right now.

Teyrin stumbled as the orcs pushed him through the dungeon door. It slammed shut behind him, the lock clicking in place with a decisive turn. Teyrin wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep the cold out of his naked form. 

He looked up at the other people in the cell. It was less than half the population the castle had started with that morning. They were all staring at him, some with disgust, some with pity, and some with a brokenness that they all felt deep in their bones.

“Here,” Vilja said, stepping forward. She quickly pulled her apron off, giving it to him, “I know it’s not much, but it’ll help.” Teyrin nodded, quickly wrapping it around his midriff. 

“So this is it?” He asked, looking around. He didn’t see anyone else from the royal harem. He hoped it meant they had taken the secret passage when the trumpets had sounded. Maybe they had escaped. Maybe they had taken the rest of those missing with them.

“Yea, a lot of people didn’t want to work for the orcs,” Yorwick, Vilja’s son, said as Teyrin joined him and his sister, Gera in one of the corners. “Didn’t you notice the dead bodies in the throne room.” 

“No, I was a little distracted,” Teyrin replied, tersely. 

“We noticed,” Gera replied with a frown. “But it’s not just the servants that got decimated. The army’s in tatters. Every noble who was at court is dead. And the king-” Her voice broke off, choking off a sob.

“What about the rest of the harem?” Teyrin asked.

“The orcs caught them outside the castle,” Yorwick said softly, “Nasrogg, that’s their king, gave them to his army to do with as they wish.” 

Teyrin grimaced. He said a silent prayer for those he had considered closer than brothers and sisters. 

“If they’re lucky, they’ll die quickly,” Gera said. “You too, since apparently you’re whoring yourself to their king now.” 

“Gera,” Vilja said, warning in her voice. 

“You looked so cozy up there, with his fingers up your arse, moaning like a bitch in heat,” she continued. “Meanwhile our king lying dead on the floor, his blood splattered across your face.” 

“I was given the same choice you were,” teyrin replied tersely. “I could die were I knelt. Is that what you’d want from me? Dead beside the man who wouldn’t protect us?” 

“What do you mean?” Yorwick asked, his brow wrinkling. 

“It’s nothing,” Teyrin shook his head. It would be no use being angry at Brennos. “I can’t do anything to help all of us if I’m dead.” 

“So you’ll help us by spreading your legs?” Gera snipped. 

“Yes,” Teyrin replied. “You know I was able to shift Brennos’ policies. We would talk after I performed my duties as it were, and I helped him make up his mind, and soften the harsher of his opinions. I can do that with Nasrogg.” 

“You think the Orkish king is going to listen to his sex toy.” 

“Yes, maybe,” Teyrin said. He quieted down as one of the orcs peered into the cell, quickly counting the humans in it before stepping back to his post.

“That’s ridiculous,” Gera scoffed. “You’ll either rot in this cell, or die on his cock, and it won’t make any difference to any of us.”

“Hush now,” Vilja said.  “Teyrin’s just doing his job, just like all of us said we would. Soon enough they’ll let us out, and there’s nothing any of us can do till then.” 

Gera opened her mouth to argue, but a quick cuff to the back of her head from her mother shut her up.

Teyrin was thankful for the quiet. He leaned against the rough stone wall, staring at the door, watching and waiting. Everytime the orc’s opened the cell his heart jumped in his chest. Were they here for him? Were they going to kill them all? Were they bringing the others from the harem to join them? They only paused for a moment, shoving yet another servant into the cell. 

It carried on well into the evening. Teyrin finally nodded off, leaning against the wall, dreaming fitfully of the events of the day. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Teyrin woke when a thick leather boot connected with his side. He came to with a gasp, clutching at what would surely be a bruise. 

“You’ve been summoned,” the orc said. “Leave that here.” he motioned at the apron still wrapped around Teyrin’s waist. 

Teyrin stood quickly. It wouldn’t do to keep Nasrogg waiting long, no matter what horrors he had planned for Teyrin.  He folded the apron, leaving it next to the still sleeping cook and turned to follow the orc out of the cell. 

The castle was quiet as they worked their way up from the dungeons. Teyrin tried to not shiver as they entered the courtyard. There were still the bodies of the soldiers littered about like broken dolls. Their blood stained the stone, the thick coppery smell clogging the air. 

They walked through halls in silence, past the throne room. Teyrin quickly realized they were heading towards the old king’s bed chambers, a place he had spent many hours before. He swallowed his fear, forcing himself to carry on. 

The Orc opened the door to the entry room. Teyrin followed him inside. The rooms looked to be in better shape than the rest of the palace. There were no bodies, or even signs of a struggle. Very little had changed in the space. 

“Clean yourself,” the orc ordered, pointing to a basin of water with a rag draped over the edge. 

In the past cleaning himself would have involved a large tub, scent oils, and most likely a visit from the king. But things were different now, Teyrin reminded himself, picking up the rough cloth. He dipped it in the water and began scrubbing himself.

He scrubbed until he was sure he had gotten the last of Brennos’ blood and Nasrogg’s piss off himself. His skin was pink and irritated by the cloth and he worked his way down his body.  The water in the basin had long turned dark and cloudy. 

Satisfied that he was as clean as he was going to get Teyrin turned back to face the orc. 

“What next?” he asked. 

“Put that on,” the orc said, pointing to a pair of loose woven pants. Teyrin recognized them, they had been a favorite clothing item among those in the harem when just lounging around. “Wait here,” the orc continued before stepping out the door. 

Teyrin put the pants on, and the hesitated. In years past he would have just let himself into the bedchamber and laid himself out on the bed.  Maybe help himself to one of the toys in the to chest the king had kept in his room, and worked himself up so he was ready for the king when he arrived.

But now?

Teyrin stood there frozen. Obviously he was here for Nasrogg, but would the orc want that? 

The door opened behind him and in stepped Nasrogg. Teyrin paused his heart hammering in his chest. He had been afraid of course, when the orcs had streamed into the throne room, when B Brennos had been slain, when Nasrogg bent him over the throne and toyed with him. But this was different. He was here, alone with the king of the orcs. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Nasrogg said, his lip moving in what could almost be perceived as a smile. It really just made Teyrin more aware of his sharp tusks jutting up from his lower jaw.  “I half expected you would change your mind, and my man would have had to kill you on the spot.” 

“I-” Teyrin didn’t know how to respond to that, “I wouldn’t do that to the others,” He said, “They’ve seen enough death to last them a lifetime.” 

Nasrogg frowned, but said nothing. Instead he walked through the arch into the bedchamber. Teyrin followed hesitantly, footsteps light as he made it into the room. 

It was different now. There were the obvious differences, the bed was now draped in furs from monsters in the mountains, the toy chest was thrown open, it’s content strewn across the floor. But there was also something darker, that Teyrin couldn’t put his finger on.

Nasrogg sat on the edge of the bed, kicking off his boots before he moved to lean back against the headboard.

“Come here,” he ordered, patting his thigh. 

Teyrin swallowed his fear, crawling onto the bed after the orc. Nasrogg’s strong hands grabbed him, position him so he was straddling one of Nasrogg’s meaty thighs.

“Is this it?” Teyrin asked, his voice light and breathy. “Are you going to take me now?” 

Nasrogg chuckled, the sound coming from deep in his chest. “Not yet, little bird.” 

Teyrin wondered what he was waiting for, anticipation welled in his chest. 

“I just wanted to talk,” Nasrogg told him, laying his hand across Teyrin’s chest, pulling him back so he was leaning against him. “How many years were you with your previous employer?” He asked. His hand shifted, running up and down Teyrin’s chest. 

“Five,” Teyrin replied. He gasped as Nasrogg flicked his nipple. 

“Did you love him?” Nasrogg asked. His other hand rested on Teyrin’s side, stroking the skin there.

“We were close,” Teyrin said, shifting a little. He was starting to heat up, his blood heading south. 

“Hm.” Nasrogg tweaked both his nipples, pulling a squeak out of Teyrin. “It’s good you did not love him, he was foolish.”

“Wha-ah!’ Nasrogg’s hand slid down cupping his dick through the loose pants. His hand slid up, and then back down this time under the waistband of Teyrin’s pants. 

“He died a coward’s death,” the orc rumbled. “With his cock in your mouth instead of a sword in his hand.” 

“He didn’t know-” Teyrin started, but cut off as Nasrogg squeezed his balls hard enough to hurt. He bit his lip, breathing through the pain. 

“My people did not sneak into the castle,” he hissed, massaging Teyrin’s sore flesh, “We did not poison his drink, or turn his people against him. We heard the trumpets signaling our attack. He had time to prepare himself. We would have faced off with honor, and won our land back fairly.” 

“We’ve lived in peace for so many years,” Teyrin tried to justify again, “He wouldn’t have-” Nazrogg gripped him again. 

“Your king was not a peaceful king,” Nasrogg growled, “He drove us off our land years ago and into the mountains. He was a great warrior. We respected him, even as we plotted our revenge.” 

“I don’t believe you,” Teyrin replied.

“Believe me or not, I do not care,” Nasrogg sighed, “I sit on his throne now, and his consort warms my bed. But I did not call you here to justify my actions.” He slid his hand behind Teyrin’s balls, his finger prodding as Teyrin’s hole. 

“I want to hear a story,” He continued, breath skating across Teyrin’s ear. “Tell me about your king, the side of him only you would have seen.” His finger slid into Teyrin, pulling a gasp from the man. “Tell me how he would fuck you at his worse. How he would use you.” 

“Ah,” Teyrin gasped, back arching. He tried to think through the haze of arousal, back to the only time Bennos had scared him.

“I was awoken one night,” Teyrin started, pausing as Nasrogg shifted him around.

_ It had been early when the servant had summoned him from the harum for the king. He was still sore from the previous night, but he hastened to the king’s chamber.  _

_ Brennos had been in one of his rare moods, Teyrin could tell as soon as he entered the room.  _

“He tied me to the bed,” Teyrin said. He fought to still his hips, thrusting back into Nasrogg’s finger, and back forward into the loose grip he had around his cock. “He shoved a cloth in my mouth, then tied one around my head holding it on.” 

_ Next he had tied a cloth around his eyes, covering his ears as well. Teyrin shivered in his bonds, unable to see or hear Brennos. _

“The first bite of his dagger across my chest was unexpected,” Teyrin continued. “I never knew when he was going to strike next, or with what.”

“Do you like pain?” Nasrogg asked. He prodded at Teyrin’s hole with a second finger. Teyrin pushed back hard, pushing the finger into himself.

“Yes,” he practically sobbed, as the burn of the stretch pushed through his body. 

_ It was a good thing he liked pain because Brennos had brought it that night. Between the cuts of his dagger, his favorite flogger against Teyrin’s balls, and the way he bit him Teyrin had never been so turned on in his life. _

_ After what felt like an eternity, Brennos had climbed between his legs, shoving in without any slicking oil, or stretching. If it hadn’t been for the earlier fucking he had done hours before Teyrin would have likely torn.  _

“He dropped the dagger as he fucked me,” Teyrin said, screwing his eye shut at the memory. He was unbelievably hard. “It sliced my shoulder, deeply. But he didn’t care, he didn’t stop.” 

“Is that where this scar is from?” Nasrogg asked, brushing a kiss against the knotted flesh on Teyrin’s shoulder, his tusk rubbing against his flesh.

“Fuck me,” Teyrin said, softly. “Please, I need-”

“Not until you finish your story,” Nasrogg chuckled.

“Then his hands wrapped around my throat- ah,” Teyrin bucked, “and squeezed.” 

_ Teyrin saw stars as his air supply was cut off. Brennos kept fucking him, his hands squeezing Teyrin’s throat hard. Teyrin tried to struggle, but he was tied down too well.  _

_ His struggles only seemed to urge Brennos on harder. He fucked deeper, faster, grunting on each thrust.  _

_ Teyrin tried to say something, but couldn’t get the words out. Darkness crept into his vision. _

Did you come?” Nasrogg asked. He curled his fingers inside Teyrin, prodding them against his prostate.

“Yes,” Teyrin choked out, his body tensing. “He didn’t even have to touch my cock.” 

_ It had been the best orgasm of his life, he just wished he hadn’t blacked out halfway through it.  _

“When I came too I was in the healer’s room,” Teyrin finished. “I was out for a week.” He could feel his balls drawing in tight. “I’m going to come,” he gasped, his toes curling, “Please let me come.”

“No,” Nasrogg chucked. He pinched the base of Teyrin’s dick even as he prodded his prostate. 

Teyrin let out a choked sob, his body spasming. He wanted to come so bad. Nasrogg slid his fingers out of his hole. Teyrin wanted to cry. 

“Please fuck me,” he sobbed, his voice breaking.

“Not yet, little bird,” Nasrogg chuckled. “But soon.”  He eased Teyrin off his lap onto the furs. “I have another rule for you. Never allow anyone to do that to you again,” he said. “I don’t care if it’s one of my men, or even me. You’re life is worth more than pleasure. If anyone tries to kill you, you fight back.”

“You want me to fight back against you,” Teyrin smiled.

“It would be the more honorable way to die,” Nasrogg said. Outside the cock crowed the sunrise.  Nasrogg rolled off the bed, straightening his loincloth. “Stay here, I have business to attend to.”  He strolled out of the room, leaving Teyrin on the bed, alone. 

Teyrin sighed. He wanted nothing more than to jerk off, but he wouldn’t. He didn’t want his new master’s ire. He resolved to sleep instead. 


	4. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I managed to do 3 days on the right day and then I got stuck on this one. But now it is finished and I know what the next three are going to be which is good because I need to play catch up. 
> 
> The good news is that in those missing days I actually figured out a lot about the plot of this story, because while pwp is fun 31 chapters without plot is a little meh, at least for me. I also wanted to throw out there that this entire thing is un-beta'd. I know that that probably makes it a bit of a pain in the ass to read, but I couldn't do that to my beta. So after I'm done with kinktober I will get this to her, and see if she has some time to beta this. But until then it's definitely rough.

Teyrin woke many hours later. Looking out the window confirmed that the sun was setting. He had slept most of the day then. He was alone in the royal bedchamber. He crawled out of bed and wandered around the room for a bit soaking up the differences. It was amazing how much had changed in one day. 

He didn’t think he wanted to think about it. Instead, he kept himself busy, tidying up the room, counting the stones in the wall, staring at the sun-drenched clouds out the window - anything that would keep him from thinking about Brennos.

Which in the room that had been occupied by Brennos just 24 hours ago, was a little difficult. Teyrin supposed he should be more upset about Brennos’ death. Many people would probably think he had loved the other man, but their relationship had been a business transaction. He slept with Brennos and in exchange, he wasn’t begging on the street somewhere. 

He might care about it later when he had time to processes exactly what had happened, but for now, he was just focused on surviving. 

Slowly the sun set, casting long shadows in the room. Teyrin lit a few lamps and curled up on the bed again. He wished that Brennos had kept books in his room, or really anything that he could occupy himself with. 

It was several hours later that the door to the room finally opened and Nasrogg entered. Teyrin jumped off the bed, unsure of exactly what he should do. 

“I thought you might be hungry,” Nasrogg said, motioning to the plate he was carrying. Teyrin eyed the plate carefully. He at least recognized the vegetables on the plate but the roasted meat was a little more difficult.

“What is it?” He asked, trying to feign a little disinterested. His stomach rumbling gave him away though. Nasrogg pushed the plate into his hands, flopping down on the bed next to Teyrin. 

“Venison,” Nasrogg replied, “My men killed a few deer earlier and asked the cook to roast it. What did you think it was?” 

Teyrin would never admit it to Nasrogg but he had no idea what orcs normally eat, and half assumed that maybe it was the cook. 

“I don’t know, that’s why I asked,” he replied between mouthfuls of food. He was grateful for the meal. He hadn’t eaten since before court yesterday, since before-

Suddenly the food turned to ash in his mouth. He forced himself to swallow, even though it felt like lead in his stomach. Would today be the moment, would Nasrogg finally impale him on his impressive dick. 

Nasrogg seemed to pick up on Teyrin’s train of thought. He regarded the human through half-closed eyes, looking much like a cat lazing in a sunbeam. 

“Not tonight,” Nasrogg said, “I’ve had a long day and all I want to do is sleep.” 

Teyrin let out a sigh of relief, or was it pent up sexual frustration? 

“Oh,” he said, “Should I go then?”

“Go? Where?” 

 

“Back to the dungeon with the others?” He guessed.

“Stay here. I’ve dismissed everyone from the dungeon, they’re back to their usual posts,” Nasrogg said, confusion tainting his voice. “We just had to keep them there while we made sure the rest of the castle was clear.” 

“Oh, I thought-” 

“That we were going to let them all rot in the dungeon while we lived like kings?” Nasrogg asked, hurt coloring his voice.

“I didn’t mean- I’m sorry,” Teyrin said. “I don’t know much about orcs.” 

“We can talk about it in the morning but for now sleep,” Nasrogg sighed. Slowly he stood from the bed, going around the room to blow out the lamps. He returned to the bed, and crawl into the sleeping furs. 

He fell to sleep quickly, holding Teyrin close.

But Teyrin couldn’t sleep. It was probably because he had slept all day he reasoned as he tossed and turned. Or perhaps it was the sudden itch to go see for himself if everyone else was out of the dungeon. 

Slowly he slid from the bed. He stepped quietly to the door, slipping out into the hallway. He had spent many years sneaking around before he had become Brennos’ favorite and been allowed out of the harem whenever he wanted. He knew all the best crevices for hiding in whenever he saw an orc pass. 

He peered through the door to the kitchen before entering. Sure enough, Vilja, Gera, and Yorwick were all there, clustered around the counter, Vilja’s “cooking” brandy on the table between them.

“Can I have a glass?” Terin asked, stepping into the room. 

“Of course, if you’ll clean it afterward,” Vilja said, a warm smile on her face as she welcomed Teyrin to their circle. She poured some brandy in a clean cup, sliding it to him.

“Glad you’re still alive,” Gera said, softly. “We weren’t sure after you didn’t return.” 

“I was with Nasrogg,” Teyrin replied. “For a while at least. I didn’t know you three were out of the dungeon till just a few hours ago.”

The four of them swapped stories of the orcs while drinking the brandy. Finally, Vilja poured the last of the brandy into her glass, throwing it back. 

“Bottle’s dead,” she said, just a hint of the alcohol slurring her speech. “Off to bed now, all three of you.” 

Teyrin worked his way back to the royal bedchamber, this time not as graceful as when he had left. He normally held his alcohol very well, but he was mature enough to admit that he was feeling it at least a little bit. 

“There you are,” someone said behind him. Teyrin barely spun around before an orc had his hands on him, lifting him off the ground. 

“Let me go!” he shouted, trying to twist out of the orc’s arms. Another orc came running helping the first one hold onto Teyrin. 

“Be careful,” the second orc warned, “The king’ll have your head if you hurt him.” 

Together the two orcs returned him back to the door of the royal bedchamber. The second one let go of Teyrin just long enough to rap on the door, before grabbing the man again. Teyrin had long since stopped struggling, now that he realized they were just returning him, not planning to take him for their own sick game. 

“We found him wandering the halls, sire,” the first orc said when Nasrogg opened the door. The orc king looked angry. 

“Thank you,” he said, guiding Teyrin into the room with a firm hand on the back of his neck, “I appreciate you searching so hard at such a late hour.” 

“The honor is ours,” the orcs replied, before turning sharply on their heels and walking off. Nasrogg slammed the door behind them before turning on Teyrin. 

“What were you doing wandering the halls at this hour?” he asked, anger boiling just below the surface. 

“I went to visit some of the servants,” Teyrin replied, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I thought you were missing,” Nasrogg growled, “I thought-” 

“That I had escaped?” Teyrin supplied. 

“No, that you had been taken,” Nasrogg corrected.

“Taken? By who? You killed everyone who would defy you,” Teyrin scoffed, flopping down onto the bed. 

“Only those honorable enough to admitted they would defy me,” Nasrogg corrected “I just took over a castle, it is only assumable that I have enemies walking the halls. Enemies who all saw that you sided with me so fully. Do you think they would hesitate to hurt you?”

“I’m sorry,” Teyrin sighed, “I didn’t think about that.” 

“I’m glad you see the reasoning, but there’s still your punishment to be discussed.” 

“Punishment?” Teyrin asked, eyes snapping open as Nasrogg picked him up. He was manhandled over the orc’s spread thighs. Nasrogg pulled down his loose pants. Teyrin sucked in a breath as Nasrogg palmed his ass.

“Tell me, Little Bird, have you ever been spanked before?” Nasrogg asked. 

“Of course,” Teyrin chuckled. He could already feel his dick hardening at the prospect. Brennos had always been rather fond of spanking him, and Teyrin had never complained. “Though you may find it does very little to change my behavior. Brennos never had any luck with it.” 

“Hmm, then we will just have to try harder,” Nasrogg mused.

Teyrin shuddered as Nasrogg’s hand left his ass. He braced himself for the first hit. 

“Holy fuck,” He gasped, as the first strike hit. His whole body jolted forward with the force if the hit. It was as hard as Brennos had ever hit him, even at his worse. “No warm up?” He asked.

“That was the warm-up,” Nasrogg warned. “Now I want you to count for me. If you lose count I will start over.” 

“One,” Teyrin quickly said. This wasn’t going to be a walk in the park like he had expected. 

“Two,” Teyrin gasped, as the second strike made contact. His ass already felt like it was on fire. The pain shot through his body, going straight to his cock. 

“Three,” he choked out. Nasrogg hit so much harder than Brennos ever had. Each strike pushed him forward against the orc’s leg, giving him a jolt of pleasure as his cock brushed against him. 

“Four,” He breathed, trying to catch his breath. His toes curled as the pain coursed through his body, making him feel light headed.

“Five.” His legs trembled as his toes curled. He wished he could brace himself for the next hit, but his toes didn’t touch the floor. 

“Six, fuck.” Teyrin’s back arched, trying to pull away from the hit. He could feel tears welling in his eyes. He had never cried during a spanking before and he refused to now. 

He held out until the tenth strike. It was then that he felt the first tear slide down his face. He was hard as a rock, his cock straining against Nasrogg’s leg. 

“Eleven,” He gasped, as the strike fell. Nasrogg hit lower, more on his thighs than on his ass. He must have realized that Teyrin’s ass was almost numb. 

“Tw-twelve,” Teyrin choked out. The tears were falling for real now, he couldn’t hold them back. His hips stuttered, trying to push his cock into the thigh in front of him. He could feel a tightness low in his stomach. 

“Sto-” he breathed, cutting himself off. He wasn’t the one in power here. He knew he didn’t have any rights.

“Did you ask me to stop?” Nasrogg asked. 

“I-” 

“You can,” Nasrogg encourage. 

“I just need a minute,” Teyrin said. Nasrogg pulled Teyrin up gently, helping him to sit up in his lap. Teyrin gasped as he put weight on his sensitive flesh. 

“You’re so beautiful when you cry, Little Bird,” Nasrogg rumbled, brushing at the tears running down Teyrin’s face. “We can stop. I think you have learned your lesson.” 

“I just,” Teyrin breathed, “I was about to come.” He could feel the tightness of his impending orgasm edge away, slowly backing down.

“Very good,” Nasrogg chuckled. “You did the right thing in warning me. Now we have a few hours until the day starts, and I suggest we get some sleep.” Nasrogg scooped Teyrin up in his arms and carried him to the head of the bed. Once he was sufficiently sure that Teyrin was settled in, he blew out the lamps and climbed into bed himself. 

This time Teyrin drifted off, held close in Nasrogg’s muscle-bound arms.


	5. Shotgunning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!!! 
> 
> Seriously this chapter got really fucking long, and plotty. But the next 2 chapters are all smut. So hopefully they'll be quick because I am so far behind right now. 
> 
> Also got some great motivation. I saw Venom yesterday and the wonderfully evil Reeby10 will only let me read a fic for every chapter I post (even though I'm an adult with my own internet connection. Apparently this works)

They fell into a routine after that.  Nasrogg would spend the morning and evening with Teyrin before he went back to setting up his rule. The orcs had taken over Neith, the town on the outskirts of the castle. It had fallen easily after the people learned of Brennos’ death. Nasrogg had given the people of Neith a choice - they could stay there and live side by side with the orcs or they could leave peacefully, but they had to leave now.

Nasrogg had heard Teyrin out about his midday boredom, but the orc king was still hesitant to let his consort wander the halls alone. They had come to a compromise. Teyrin could go wherever he wanted in the castle, as long as he returned the royal bedchambers by the time the sun set. He als had to take his new bodyguard, Murr, with him wherever he went.

Teyrin found he was pretty okay with Murr tailing him everywhere. The orc would stay far enough behind him that he felt like he had privacy when he went to visit VIlja, Gera, and Yorwick. But yet he was close enough that he felt protected. Vilja had taken a liking to the orc guard, and would always prepare him a snack whenever he followed Teyrin to the kitchen.

Before he knew it a week had passed. Teyrin was amazed at how fast he had adjusted to having the orcs in the castle. The only thing he wasn’t enjoying was Nasrogg’s refusal to fuck him. It didn’t matter how much he begged the orc to spear him on his cock, he would just chuckle and say “not yet, little bird,” in the most infuriatingly unaffected voice that drove Teyrin crazy.

To make matters worse he hadn’t let Teyrin come yet either. Every night or morning he would drive Teyrin crazy, fingering him open, biting his nipples, toying with his cock. He would push Teyrin right to the edge but not let him fall over into the blissful crush of his orgasm. His balls hurt with the need to come, his cock was always sensitive, hardening up at the slightest breeze.

Which is why he was in the bedchamber at lunch that day instead of down in the kitchen like he normally was. He had spent the morning trying to concentrate on a book he had been reading but he had read the same page five times before huffing and trying to give up.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

“Come in,” he yelled, pulling the sheet up enough to cover himself. He had opted to not wear pants that morning as the chaffing of the fabric against his skin had gotten maddening.

Murr escorted Yorwick into the room.

“Mom was worried and sent you a plate,” Yorwick said, setting the tray he carried on the table.

“Thank you,” Teyrin replied softly, blushing. He didn’t show up for one meal and Vilja was worried.  He hated to worry her and felt silly that he did over being horny, but she hadn’t always been such a worrier. He supposed it made sense though, after all, it had only been a week since their numbers had been decimated.

Yorwick stood there awkwardly, biting his lip and looking away.

“Is there something else?” Teyrin asked.

“The king sent you a present,” he said, not able to meet Teyrin’s eyes. “I had to cover it up but it’s on the tray. And-” he hesitated, “I was told to tell you that he expects you to be wearing it tonight.”

That got Teyrin’s interest. He gathered the sheet around himself, carefully getting out of the bed. Yorwick coughed, pointedly not looking as Teyrin approached the tray. Teyrin moved the napkin off the bulky item, a grin breaking across his face.

“He said he had something special planned tonight, and also don't come,” Yorwick said in one quick breath. Teyrin picked up the butt plug. It was the biggest one from the toy chest. He was getting fucked tonight.

“If there’s nothing else I’m going to go back to the kitchen,” Yorwick said, already halfway to the door.

“Yes, yes,” Teyrin agreed, not tearing his eyes from the toy. “Send my love to VIlja.” Yorwick was out the door so fast Teyrin wasn’t sure he heard the last part. “Murr you’re dismissed as well.”

The orc gave him a quick salute before returning to his post. Teyrin was already back in the bed with the plug before the orc even finished closing the door.

Teyrin reached over to the side table on Nasrogg’s side of the bed for the small jar of slicking oil. He tore the sheet off himself and spread his legs, barely getting his fingers into the oil before reaching for his hole.

“Ah,” He gasped plunging three fingers in immediately. It was barely a stretch now. Nasrogg had put four of his fingers in him last night. He had talked about how he was going to get his whole fist in before long and Teyrin had eaten it up, moaning like the needy whore he was.

He worked a fourth finger into himself quickly. His fingers were nothing compared to Nasrogg’s. The orc’s fingers were thick and meaty. They could stretch him farther and fill him deeper than his own fingers could.

He pulled his fingers out of himself, biting off a whimper at the loss. He had to do this quickly. He was already rock hard, desperate to come.

He scooped up more oil, rubbing it around the bulb of the plug. His mouth watered as he regarded the piece. It was thicker than his fingers had been. It would fill him nicely. He put it against his hole and pushed.

“Ah,” He gasped, back arching, as the bulb started to slide in. The cold marble felt fantastic against his heated skin. He gave it another shove, whimpering as he did.

He had always been loud in bed. He had gotten even louder when he started to work for Brennos. It was one of the things Brennos had liked about him and he was dedicated to his job. He wondered if Murr could hear him in the hallway. If his moans were driving the orc crazy.

Maybe he would drive him crazy enough that Murr would barge into the room. The orc would pull the toy out of his hands, flinging it to the corner of the room. He would grab Teyrin’s legs pulling them apart as he forced his cock -

Teyrin shook his head clearing the thought. He was with Nasrogg and Murr was too devoted to do anything like that. He was just too desperate for it.

He paused, panting heavily when he got the plug halfway in. It was a stretch, just the kind of stretch that had small shocks of pain shooting up his spine. It was enough to drive him crazy.

Once he was sure he had calmed down enough, he screwed his eyes shut, braced himself, and shoved the plug in. His shot up to sitting as soon as the plug narrowed, the flared edge catching on his hole. He gasped for breath. He was so full. Every twitch of his muscles pressed the unforgiving edge of the plug against his most sensitive places.

He took a few deep calming breaths. He just had to wait now. It wouldn’t be that much longer. After a week he was ready to bust out of his skin. He returned to the table, moving slowly so as to not shift the plug too much. He only managed a few bites of his lunch before he returned to the bed. He was too nervous to eat.

He tried to read, he tried to sleep, but he was too distracted. He nearly jumped out of his skin when there was another knock on the door. He wrapped the sheet around himself and forced himself to walk normally to the door.

“What?” He snarled, wrenching it open. Murr raised an eyebrow.

“I told the seamstress I would give these to you,” he said, ignoring the tone of Teyrin’s voice. “The king would like you to wear these.”

Teyrin wrapped the sheet tightly around himself, tucking it under his armpit so he could grab the outfit in both hands. He looked at it quizzically. It appeared to be some sort of belt, and a long strip of fabric.

“What is it?” He asked Murr. The fabric was soft and dyed a brilliant shade of purple. Purple had always been a color reserved for Brennos. Teyrin had never seen anyone but him wear it. He couldn’t stop thinking of the fabric on his own frame. What would people say if they saw him in it?

“It’s a loincloth, sir,” Murr replied slowly.

So Nasrogg wanted to dress him up like an Orc? People would really believe Teyrin had betrayed Brennos.  Teyrin looked at the fabric trying to figure out how to put it on. Pants made so much more sense to him.

“You’ll want to hurry, sir,” Murr said when Teyrin didn’t move to get dressed. “The king is expecting you down in Neith soon.”

Teyrin’s thoughts raced. The king was taking him out? In public? After ordering him to wear the plug. Oh, how he hated Nasrogg at that moment. But whatever game the orc was playing Teyrin would play along. If it got him closer to coming it was worth it.

“And how does one wear a loincloth?” Teyrin asked, finally giving up on figuring it out himself.  Murr looked at him confused.

“You wrap it?” Murr started making some generalized hand gestures. “And then tuck it?”

“That doesn’t help,” Teyrin replied, shaking his head.

“Let me,” Murr started, walking into the royal bedchamber. Teyrin followed him in, curiosity welling in his chest. Murr turned to face the wall, giving Teyrin some privacy. “You hold the end of the cloth in front of you, however long you want the front apron to be.”

Teyrin dropped his sheet and followed along with Murr’s instructions.

“Then you tuck the long end between your legs and up.” Teyrin bit back a noise as the fabric rubbed against his cock. This had better be worth it.

“Wrap the fabric around your waist, trapping the front apron a couple of times.” Teyrin followed the directions, wrapping the fabric over his hips. He had seen the orc women wear it like that several times, and thought maybe a little more modesty was in order.

“Then you tuck the last of the fabric through the back creating the back apron.”

“Done,” Teyrin told him. Murr turned around, looking over Teyrin’s outfit.

“Good,” he said. “Finally you put the belt over the top of the cloth. To help hold everything in place.” Teyrin picked up the belt. It was a thick piece of leather with large copper studs every few inches. It looked much like all the other orcs, except the center was bare. All the orcs he had seen, even the women, had some sort of animal skull hanging from it.

“It doesn’t have a center decoration,” Teyrin noted, as he buckled the belt over the loincloth.

“You have to earn that,” Murr said, walking to the door. “Come along. It’s time.”

“What do you mean by earning it?” Teyrin asked, following the orc through the castle.

“The skull worn by orcs is that of our greatest kill,” Murr told him, “Mine is from a Dreadclaw that threatened us up in the mountains. It was the kill that earned me the respect of Nasrogg.”

“So every orc with a skull earned it?”

“No,” Murr replied, “Not every skull, but most. It is acceptable for one to receive a skull as part of a courtship ritual. And in a pair bond where one is a warrior and the other is a tradesperson, it isn’t uncommon to wear a skull from your spouse. But every orc has earned a skull. It is when a youngling becomes an adult.”

Teyrin silently wondered if he would ever be able to adorn his loincloth with a skull. He had never killed anything before, but maybe Nasrogg would give him one from his many kills?

Teyrin shook the thought from his head. What he and Nasrogg had was a business transaction, nothing more. It was the same as what he had had with Brennos, Nasrogg had made that clear when they first met.

“Where are we going?” Teyrin asked as Murr led him out of the castle.

“To Neith,” Murr replied, “it’s the festival of Bazur today.”

“What’s Bazur?” Teyrin asked.

“Bazur?” Murr stopped, looking back at him with puzzlement, “the sacred festival of Gogron? Have you never heard of it?”

“No,” Teyrin replied, “We’ve never had one before.”

“Huh, must just be an orc thing,” Murr shrugged. “We set up the main part of the festival in Neith, then there’ll be the ceremony bit down by the lake.”

“Ceremony?” Teyrin asked. They were coming up on the town square. Teyrin could see tables of food and games set up around the perimeter. The area was crowded with orcs and humans alike enjoying the festival.

“You’ll love it,” Murr chuckled, “But I won’t spoil the surprise.” Murr led him to where Nasrogg was standing, greeting his people as they passed. Murr bowed briefly before melting into the crowd. Teyrin was sure he was close though, just in case.

“You look lovely, little bird,” Nasrogg said. Teyrin felt his heart flutter but quickly stamped it out. It was a business transaction, he reminded himself.

“Thank you,” he replied, smiling up at the orc. Teyrin took a moment to survey the crowd. It was mostly made up of orcs, but there were a few curious humans hanging to the edges. They seemed to perk up when they saw Teyrin.

“I was hoping to show you around the festival,” Nasrogg said, wrapping his arm around Teyrin’s shoulder and guiding him away from the crowds. “Unfortunately I don’t believe we’ll have time. I have to go ensure the meadow is set up for the ceremony.”

“Oh,” Teyrin muttered, disappointment coloring his voice, “maybe after the ceremony-”

“There won’t be time,” Nasrogg chuckled. “We’ll be rather busy.” Teyrin’s breath caught in his throat. Did that mean what he thought it meant? Would he finally get the orc’s massive dick?

“Did Murr fill you in about the ceremony?” Nasrogg asked as he led Teyrin down the hill from the town.

“He told me there was a ceremony but decided to let the rest of it be a surprise,” Teyrin replied, “Why? What’s going to happen?”

“I like the way he thinks,” Nasrogg chuckled. “But you do need some details since you have such an important role.”

“I do?” Teyrin asked, dread filling his voice. He had no idea what the ceremony consisted of, but he had a sudden fear he was about to be sacrificed to the orc’s god.

They had left Neith now. Behind them was a crowd of orcs, all anxious for the next stage of the festivities. They rounded a bend in the road, revealing Lake Tirtha. Teyrin’s breath caught in his throat. The field on the side of the lake, where his people had always held religious rites to Sevan was set up for the orc’s ceremony. Closest to the lake was a platform, upon which a throne was erected. Several orcs were already lazing around on the ground around the platform.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Nasrogg asked, not sensing Teyrin’s hesitation. “We thought it best to have the ceremony away from the town. We didn’t want to risk offending the humans by having the ceremony in the town square.”

“But-” Teyrin started hesitantly then cut himself off. Of course, Nasrogg had to know that the ground was sacred to Sevan. He would surely have inquired with someone about that before approving of the site.

“Now, you and I will be on the dais,” Nasrogg continued. “You will stand beside the throne, while I make a speech. Once I’m done I will sit and the ceremony will commence. Just follow along.”

Teyrin nodded. They had reached the platform. Nasrogg helped him step up. The orc tested the construction, bouncing up in and down on his feet for a moment before satisfied with its strength.

  
“Stay here, I have to go check on a few more things before we begin,” Nasrogg told him.

Teyrin nodded, moving to his spot beside the throne. He said a quick prayer to Sevan praying she forgive them for the slight against her.  Teyrin had ever been particularly religious, but he knew others were. He hoped Sevan would show them mercy and let them build peace despite the disrespect.

“We’re all ready,” Nasrogg said as he returned to the platform. He sat down on the throne, looking over at Teyrin. Teyrin felt himself blush as the king surveyed him. Nasrogg reached over, running his hand down Teyrin’s spine, pulling a shiver from the man.

“I can’t wait to have you on my cock,” he said, grabbing Teyrin’s ass and squeezing hard.

Teyrin yelped, feeling himself turn redder. He hadn’t expected Nasrogg to be so forward. He had worked hard during the walk down to ensure he wasn’t tenting his loincloth, but he could already feel a stirring of his hardon returning.

Nasrogg smirked, his running his finger through Teyrin’s crack through his clothes. His finger catching on the edge of the plug. He toyed with the edge as much as he could.

Teyrin breathed deep, willing himself to not react. There was a crowd of orcs forming on the lawn now. None of them seemed aware of what their king was doing, but given the way the orc army had ignored everything on their first meeting, perhaps it was just a cultural thing. They expected their king to molest his consort in public.

“Sire,” An orc said stepping onto the platform, “We’re ready for you.”

Nasrogg nodded, removing his hand from Teyrin. A trumpet sounded as he stood.

“Good evening,” he said, addressing the crowd. “I would like to welcome everyone to the second part of Bazur. I know things are a bit different than previous years, but that is because we have had a productive year. As you know, last week we liberated our ancestral lands. Many of you are still in the process of moving, so I appreciate your willingness to hold Bazur this year. I would also like to welcome our human guests.” Teyrin surveyed the crowd, sure enough, he saw a few curious humans lurking around the outskirts of the crowd. “You are welcome to join us in our celebration, but you are by no means required. I hope that our peoples can find a peaceful co-existence.

“This year we would like to continue the progress we have made towards that point. We asked Gogron to show us favor as we honor him.”  

The crowd cheered as Nasrogg returned to his throne. The orc attendant approached the throne with a tray. Teyrin could see a fat hand-rolled cigarette, flint and steel, a bowl for the ashes, and an unlit candle on the tray. The attendant knelt in front of Nasrogg.

The king picked up the flint and steel, using it to light the candle. The crowd grew silent as he picked up the cigarette. He leaned forward sucking on the end of the cigarette as he held it to the flame.

Nasrogg breathed deep, lighting the cigarette. Teyrin waited for him to breathe the smoke back out, but instead, he balanced the cigarette on the edge of the ashtray. He straightened, looking over at Teyrin.

Teyrin gasped as the orc reached for him, getting one hand behind his neck and the other on his waist as he pulled him onto the throne with him. Nasrogg sealed their lips together in a kiss. Almost immediately the orc pushed his tongue against Teyrin’s lip, forcing them apart.

Nasrogg exhaled, pushing the smoke into Teyrin’s mouth. The smoke burned as it flowed down his throat and into his lungs. While Teyrin had long since worked past his gag reflex, he still found his throat convulsing, trying to expel the smoke. Nasrogg didn’t pull back though. He kept their mouths firmly sealed, allowing the smoke to play between their mouths.

Nasrogg’s hand pushed into his hair, holding Teyrin steady as he kissed him. Teyrin resituated himself on the orc’s lap, straddling one of his thick thighs. He could feel the orc’s tusks catching on his lips as they kissed.

They exhaled a cloud of smoke as they pulled apart. Nasrogg held Teyrin’s waist steady with one hand as he reached for the cigarette again.

“Open your mouth,” he told Teyrin before taking a deep drag. Nasrogg leaned forward, blowing the smoke directly into Teyrin’s mouth. Teyrin did his best to breath in the smoke, letting it burn in his lungs before exhaling it out his nose.

“Good,” Nasrogg said, his free hand sliding down from Teyrin’s waist to squeeze his ass. He could feel his whole body burning as Nasrogg touched him. He ground his hips down, his cock already straining in his loincloth.

“Not quite yet, little bird,” Nasrogg huffed. He took another drag of the cigarette, blowing the smoke into Teyrin’s face. “But soon. Very soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never shotgunned before, but I used to smoke. Writing this really makes me miss smoking.


	6. Biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter breaks here are a little funky because I'm breaking it by kinktober prompt, but Shotgunning, biting, and aphrodisiac are all in the same scene. It's very likely that once I'm done with this whole thing and go back for some editing that I will combine these chapters and then break them apart differently.

Nasrogg took another deep inhale of smoke. Teyrin leaned forward, chasing his mouth.

“Hold this,” Nasrogg said, smoke rolling out of his mouth as he talked. He put the cigarette between Teyrin’s lips. The orc leaned forward, kissing the edge of Teyrin’s jaw, working his way down to his throat.

“Ah!” Teyrin almost dropped the cigarette as Nasrogg bit him. He could feel the orc’s tusks scrape against his skin as his teeth dug deep in the tender flesh of Teyrin’s neck. The skin burned as Nasrogg blew smoke out his mouth, still pressed against Teyrin’s body. 

Nasrogg took the cigarette from Teyrin’s mouth. He took another puff before setting it in the ashtray. He kissed Teyrin, sharing the smoke between them again.

Teyrin could feel the smoke burning in his veins. Everything felt more vibrant. He ground down against Nasrogg thigh, his cock straining against his loincloth. 

“Shh, little bird,” Nasrogg said, his hands grabbing Teyrin’s hips. “All in good time.” Teyrin whined low in his throat. He was sure he was past words. He had never felt so desperate.

He took another hit from the cigarette as soon as he got Teyrin up on his knees. He leaned forward and worried Teyrin’s right nipple with his teeth. 

Teyrin whimpered, pushing his chest forward. Nasrogg chuckled, running a soothing hand down his side. He reached for Teyrin’s belt with both hands, working it open and off the man.

“Here?” Teyrin asked. Nasrogg pulled back from Teyrin’s chest. He blew what smoke he had left across the abused flesh, pulling a shiver from Teyrin.

“Yes,” Nasrogg replied. He dropped Teyrin’s belt to the side, his hands returning to unwrap the loincloth. 

“In front of everyone?” Teyrin asked, fidgeting. 

“Don’t tell me you’re getting shy,” Nasrogg chuckled. “Look around, little bird. No one will notice us.” 

Teyrin craned his neck, looking at the crowd of orcs behind him. Sure enough the crowd had dispersed, breaking off in pairs, or in some case more, to do exactly what he and Nasrogg were doing. Teyrin turned back to Nasrogg and nodded.

Nasrogg continued to work Teyrin’s loincloth off his hips. He left the fabric draped over them, pooling in his lap and on the ground. 

Teyrin groaned as Nasrogg bit his shoulder hard enough to break the skin. Nasrogg lapped at the skin, licking up the little droplets of blood. The orc reached between his cheeks, toying with the plug. 

Teyrin whimpered as Nasrogg pulled on the plug, pulling it out to the widest point before pushing it back in. Nasrogg did it again and again, shoving it in as he bit down on Teyrin’s shoulders and chest, and pulling it out as he licked the wounds. 

Teyrin was a mess. His vision going white between the pain and pleasure swirling inside him.

“Nasrogg, please,” He whimpered. 

“Shh,” Nasrogg soothed, letting go of the plug for a moment. “We’re almost there.” He let go of Teyrin, who slumped forward, leaning against the orc. Nasrogg quickly worked his own belt open, and undid the front of his loincloth. 

“Come on, little bird,” Nasrogg said, pulling Teyrin up, and away to give them space to work. He grabbed Teyrin’s hand, bringing it to his own dick. Teyrin tried to wrap his hand around it, but found he couldn’t quite hold it. He had known Nasrogg was big, but he hadn’t realized just how girthy the orc was. 

“Please,” Teyrin begged, his voice break. “Please fuck me.”  

Nasrogg chuckled. He took the last drag form the cigarette, putting it out in the ashtray. He buried his hand in Teyrin’s hair, holding him still as he kissed him. He grabbed the plug with his other hand. As he blew the smoke into Teyrin’s mouth he pulled, dropping the plug on the ground with a resounding thud. 

“As you wish.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and I'm still super behind on my writing. Whoops!

Teyrin whimpered, clenching around the emptiness inside of him. He couldn't focus on anything else, just how desperately he needed to be filled. He felt tears fill his eyes as he rocked against Nasrogg.

"Shh, little bird," Nasrogg soothed him. He grabbed a little bowl from the tray beside him and dipped his fingers inside it slicking them up. He then tipped the basin over his cock drizzling the oil over himself.  Can you spread that?" He directed, "Make sure I'm nice and slick for you." 

Teyrin bit his lip and nodded. His whole body was shaking with arousal. He concentrated on doing as the orc commanded though. 

He gasped as Nasrogg pushed three of his fingers into his hole easily. Teyrin clenched his muscles around the intrusion, milking them trying to draw them deeper within himself. He whined as Nasrogg pulled the fingers out of him. 

“Straddle my legs,” Nasrogg told him, grabbing Teyrin’s hips and helping the human to clumsily spread his legs wide. He used one hand to grab Teyrin’s hips and hold him steady as he lined him up over his cock.

Nasrogg thrust up teasing, the tip of his cock catching on Teyrin’s rim. 

“Little bird,” Nasrogg started, drawing Teyrin’s attention to him. “As soon as you have taken my cock fully, you may come.” 

Teyrin felt his toes curl at those words. He wanted nothing more in the whole world. He tried to thrust his hips down but Nasrogg held his hips up, keeping him off his cock. 

“Please,” Teyrin begged, tears falling down his cheeks. “I want your cock. Please please,” he whimpered. “Fill me. Use me. I need you in me.” 

Nasrogg let him down just a little bit. Just enough for the tip of his cock to press against Teyrin’s hole. 

Teyrin’s mouth fell open as he felt spread around the orc’s thick cock. He had never felt so open. Even after a week of teasing, he wasn’t sure he could open wide enough. 

He wailed as Nasrogg let go of his hips, allowing him to fall farther on the cock. Every nerve inside of him was being bludgeoned by the orc’s cock. He panted heavily through his mouth as he thrust himself down another inch. 

“Shh,” Nasrogg rubbed his sides as more tears slid down Teyrin’s face. “You can take it slowly.”

“No,” Teyrin moaned, forcing himself down more. “I want you to fuck me, now.” His cock was straining against his stomach, red and swollen. He bounced his body, taken the orc deeper and deeper as he went. 

He could feel it deeper than he had ever felt anything before. His thighs burned as he held himself there. He was so close. 

He let out a whine as Nasrogg fisted his cock. He fell the rest of the way down onto the cock as his orgasm washed over him. His whole body spasmed as his orgasm washed over him. He clenched on the cock inside of him, straining his muscles even more as they tensed. Stars danced in his vision as he fought to breathe through it. His vision went white. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Teyrin came to he was on his back. He was steadily rocking, his neck and shoulders bent up against the back of the throne. He could feel the slow slide of Nasrogg’s cock in and out of his body.

Nasrogg was between his legs, his hands gripping Teyrin’s waist as he fucked into him. Teyrin’s leg spasmed against Nasrogg’s chest as he hit a few particularly sensitive nerves. His hole was still flexing around the orc in little aftershocks from his orgasm. 

“Ah,” Teyrin gasped as Nasrogg hit his prostate head on. His toes curled as everything in his body tensed. His body was torn between wanting to get away from the assault of his oversensitive nerves and wanting nothing more than for the orc to fuck him harder and faster.

“I see you’re back with me, little bird,” Nasrogg chuckled, but it was strained. 

“Why are you holding back,” Teyrin asked. He tensed his muscles, trying to pull Nasrogg in deeper if that was even possible. 

“I thought-” Nasrogg started, “I didn’t want to hurt you.” 

“I can take it,” Teyrin said, biting his lip as the orc caught his prostate again, pleasure spiking through his body. He could already feel his cock growing harder. He had never recovered from an orgasm so quickly before. He could feel his desire building, a fire burning bright in his veins. “Fuck me harder.” 

Nasrogg studied him for a moment, before snapping his hips hard against Teyrin. 

Teyrin gasped feeling the air pushed out of his lungs at the move. 

“Harder,” he gasped. Nasrogg pulled back, almost all the way out, surging forward at the moment. 

“Harder,” Teyrin demanded, the words faint as his body shuddered. “Let go, and just fuck me.” 

Nasrogg complied. He held Teyrin’s hips in a bruising grip, steadying him as he fucked him to him. 

Teyrin gasped, gripping the top of the throne with one hand to brace himself. The chair creaked with each thrust. 

“So good,” he gasped, wiggling his hips, trying to meet each of Nasrogg’s thrust. “Ah, you’re so deep inside me. I’m going to be fucking ruined after this. Nothing will ever compare.” He moved his free hand to his stomach, pressing down. He could feel a pressure through his skin on each thrust. 

“God I can  ah- feel it,” Teyrin continued. “I can feel your cock ahh- through my body.” He was gasping for breath now. Nasrogg was moving faster. Each stroke harder. Teyrin wasn’t sure he would ever walk again, but he was pretty sure he didn’t care. His cock was hard again, pre-come leaking down the shaft. 

“I want your come,” he gasped, moving his hand down to his own cock. “Fill me. Mark me as yours.”

Nasrogg’s hips stuttered. His eyes fell closed as he gave a final thrust, stilling inside Teyrin. 

“Fuck,” the orc breathed, his orgasm washing over him. He wrapped his hand around Teyrin’s on the human’s cock, stilling it. 

“Please,” Teyrin whimpered. He could feel the orc’s cock twitch inside him as his insides were flooded with come. He wasn’t sure he wasn’t imagining it but he felted bloated. Did orcs come more than humans? He was determined to find out. 

Nasrogg pulled Teyrin’s hand off his cock, setting it back down on his stomach. Teyrin whimpered but didn’t move it. 

Nasrogg shifted one of his hands under Teyrin’s back. He pulled the man against him, supporting his whole weight. 

Teyrin whimpered as Nasrogg moved, his cock still buried deep in his hole. Nasrogg turned, sitting back down. Teyrin shifted, wiggling his hips around the still hard cock. He shifted so his knees were bracketed around Nasrogg’s thighs. He lifted himself up, gasping as the cock slid out of his hole before dropping back down. 

  
His lungs burned as he tried to catch his breath. He pushed himself up, again and again, impaling himself on Nasrogg’s cock. 

  
  


“Here, let me,” Nasrogg said, getting a hand under Teyrin. He lifted the human off his cock. Teyrin whimpered feeling suddenly so empty. Come ran down his thigh as Nasrogg helped turn him around. 

“Ah,” Teyrin felt the air punched out of his lungs as Nasrogg lined him back up and pulled him down on his cock. The orc wrapped an arm around Teyrin’s chest, pulling him back so he was leaning against him. His other hand wrapped around Teyrin’s cock. 

Teyrin could now see the orgy happening on the lawn in front of them. All the orcs had partnered off now and were in various stages of coitus. He could even see some humans who had been adventurous enough to join in. A few even had taken orcish partners. To the right, Teyrin could see a man with his head buried deep between an orcish woman’s thighs. Next to them was a human woman knelt between two males orcs. One had his cock in her cunt, and the other was down her throat. She looked like she was having the time of her life, Teyrin decided.  

“Spread your legs, little bird,” Nasrogg told him, “Let them see my cock buried in your tight little ass” Teyrin blushed. Nasrogg let go of his cock to help him spread his legs wider. 

Teyrin legs hooked outside his own, Nasrogg spread his knees, pushing Teyrin into a wider stretch.

“Good,” Nasrogg said, flicking one of Teyrin’s nipples with the hand on his chest. He wrapped his free hand back around Teyrin’s cock, fisting it lazily. 

“What’s gotten into everyone?” Teyrin asked. His hips stuttered, slowly fucking down onto Nasrogg’s cock, and back up into his fist. 

“Ijiath,” Nasrogg said, his hand sliding down to cup Teyrin’s balls. He slid back up, pinching the base of Teyrin’s cock, cutting off his orgasm. “That’s what was in the smoke.” 

“Please,” Teyrin whimpered, twisting in Nasrogg’s arms. 

“Not yet, little bird.” 

Teyrin let out a frustrated whimper, but force himself to still. Once Nasrogg was sure he had settled down he resumed his slow stroke along the human’s cock. 

“It’s an aphrodisiac,” Nasrogg continued. “A sacred part of Bazur - which is a fertility ritual.” 

“Fertility ritual?” Teyrin asked. He wasn’t judging but several of the orcs weren’t doing sex right if they wanted kids - himself and Nasrogg included. 

“Fertility, love, pleasure,” Nasrogg replied. “We don’t exclude those who aren’t ready to be parents yet.” 

“How long does it last?” Teyrin asked, his voice cracking as Nasrogg ran his finger down past his balls, massaging the sensitive skin between his legs. 

“Hours,” Nasrogg whispered, before nipping at the lobe of Teyrin’s ear. “Worth the wait,  right?”    
  


Teyrin nodded. He could feel his orgasm building again. 

“Sometimes we’re still going when the sun rises,” Nasrogg continued. His hand slid down from Teyrin’s chest, pushing against his stomach on his way down. “You can come,” he said. He anchored his hand on Teyrin’s hips, using it to steady the human as he started to thrust again. 

Teyrin gasped his toes curling. His eyes drifted closed as his orgasm washed over him. Nasrogg fucked him through it, sending little aftershocks up his spine. 

_ All night, _ Teyrin thought as the orc started fucking him in earnest again. He liked the sound of that. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Teyrin was half asleep as Nasrogg carried him up to the castle. Sure enough, the sun was rising, the cruel ray’s invading Teyrin’s eyes. He wanted nothing more than sleep. 

“Almost there, little bird,” Nasrogg said, as Teyrin groaned shifting in his arms. Teyrin grunted noncommittally. All he wanted was a soft bed and 24 hours of sleep - then a bath. He could still feel Nasrogg’s come leaking out of his used body. 

It had been a night he would never forget. Teyrin found himself looking forward to the next Bazur. 

**Author's Note:**

> I also accept porny prompts over on my tumblr! My username there is [dragon-breeder.](dragon-breeder.tumblr.com) So please feel free to check that out! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this installment. Join me next time for either begging or watersports, I haven't decided which yet.


End file.
